Keeping Things Weird
by LVCEBREROS
Summary: After the events of 'The Divine Move, Stiles Stilinski feels he could use a vacation from what he has endured. Stiles goes to visit his cousin in Portland but won't be going alone as best friend Scott McCall and longtime crush Lydia Martin will join him. While in Portland, the teens will discover how things aren't as different there then Beacon Hills
1. Chapter One: It's Just Two Weeks

This is a bit of an experiment. I've written several fan fiction stories but I've never done a cross over before. Teen Wolf and Grimm are two of my favorite shows. They blend things together things I love about the supernatural genre. I'm not the first person to write a Teen Wolf/Grimm crossover but the Teen Wolf season finale had me pumped to give this a go.

Time Placement: Grimm (After 'The Show Must Go On) / Teen Wolf (After 'The Divine Move')

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I'm just playing with the toys for a bit.

Now Here We Go

•••

Stiles Stilinski was gathering a small pile of clothes and placing them inside a suitcase. He was physically tere but his mind was somewhere else. He was still reeling from what he had been through for the last few weeks. Still trying to process everything.

The side effects from the "sacrifice" to save his dad from the Darach that caused him to have nightmares he'd have to scream himself awake from.

Becoming possessed by the Nogitsune, a malicious fox spirit, and unintentionally hurting his friends and loved ones. Both mentally and physically. Killing two of his friends.

Aiden wasn't a close friend. As a matter of fact, Aiden and his twin brother Ethan were a part of the bloodthirsty Alpha Pack that ran through Beacon Hills and maimed, tortured and killed several of his friends. However, both twin werewolves tried to be people. Mostly because they wanted to join the pack. Our pack. Aiden did prove those who doubted him wrong. He died a hero.

But he wasn't the only causality of this war.

Allison

Allison Argent, the fearless warrior and hunter. His best friend's first love. A dear friend. She was dead. Killed by the Oni, the demonic warriors summoned to find and destroy the Nogitsune. They however came to being controlled by the deranged trickster spirit.

Allison's death hurt Stiles deeply. He felt responsible for what happened. Although not directly responsible but the Nogitsune had used his form to do so much harm.

Allison was dead. No matter how times he said that to himself, it didn't feel real. Stiles had known her since she was the new girl at Beacon Hills High School, since Scott fell for her. She had become one of his closest friends. Now... She's gone.

A knock at his door disrupts Stiles' concentration as he turns to see his dad standing at his door.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" Sheriff Stilinski asked his son.

"Yeah, just making sure everything." Stiles said as he zips the suitcase closed. He looks back at his dad who gives him a worried look. "Dad, I'm fine."

"I know. I just help but worry." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"And you have your reasons to." Stiles said which caused his dad to raise an eyebrow. "I mean, not that you have anything to worry about now. I'm just saying, in the near future if I ever- I mean- I'm not helping ease your parental concerns, am I?"

"No, not really." The sheriff stated.

Stiles senses his dad's fear. "It's just two weeks."

"I just don't understand why you're going to Portland. It's the middle of the school year." His dad asked.

"School's been closed for two weeks, remember? Because a student died on school grounds." Stiles stated.

"I remember." Sheriff Stilinski said somberly.

"The principal said the student body need time to grieve." Stiles said. "And let's not forget the repairs needed in several areas of the school. What with the different insane supernatural occurrences taken place on campus."

"And you want to spend your two weeks of freedom in Oregon?" The perplexed sheriff asked.

"Maybe I need a break from the insanity of Beacon Hills." Stiles said as he makes sure to take his pillow. "Besides, we'll be staying with your niece while we're there."

Sheriff Stilinski appears confused. "We?"

"Scott and Lydia are coming too, told you that." Stiles replied. "Starting to think your advanced age is affecting your memory."

"Funny." his dad said dryly.

"I figure that Scott needs a bit of a break from Beacon Hills too." Stiles explained. "Especially after Allison's funeral. He needs it."

"So why is Lydia coming?" His dad asked.

"It was her idea, she insisted on coming." He stated. "Lydia told me she doesn't want to let me out of her sight."

His dad grins a bit at this but he thinks. "What about Malia? Wasn't Scott supposed to be training her to control her werewolf powers?"

"Scott and I spent the last few days in full training mode with her. Offered as much as we could." Stiles said.

Sheriff Stilinski sighs "Guess I can't talk you out of this trip, can't I?"

Stiles grins and warmly tells his dad "I'll be fine. Both Scott and Lydia are going to be with me. Plus I'll get to spend time with my favorite cousin."

"She's your only cousin."

"Hence why she's my favorite." Stiles joked as he grabs his luggage. "Come on, we're gonna miss our flight.. unless this is you stalling?"

"Can't blame me for trying, Sport?" His dad said as they walk out of the bedroom and out of the house.

•••

Short and sweet but I'll write more if you guys want.

Hope you enjoy and I'll try to update this story as much as I can.

Short and sweet but I'll write more if you guys want.

Hope you enjoy and I'll try to update this story as much as I can.


	2. Chapter Two: Arrivals

Another chapter. It's a bit longer than the last one and I'm setting stuff up. Here we find out which character is Stiles' cousin and feel the presence of the Nogitsune. Thought we were done with him, did ya? Don't worry, it all has a plan.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I wish I did but again I'm just using someone else's creative playthings.

Here is Chapter Two

•••

Stiles and his best friend Scott McCall sat next to each other on the plane while Lydia Martin appeared to have got to use the lavatory. The two boys were fast asleep on board the plane, but Stiles appears to be having a nightmare as he moves about in his seat.

All of a sudden, he awakes with a start, panicked.

This awakens Scott and the commotion alarms several of the passengers. "Stiles, are you okay?" Scott asked his best friend.

"It-it was just a dream." Stiles said softly.

"What'd you see?" Scott asked.

"It was him. The Nogitsune, in all his bandaged monstrosity." Stiles told him. "I was at school, in Coach's class but the classroom was empty. And there he was, drawing something on the blackboard."

"The kanji?" Scott assumed.

Stiles shook his head. "No, it was this weird symbol. Looked like the letter 'G'. Might be German or something like that."

Scott sighs "Then what happened?"

"I tried to get away from him. I opened the door and ran out but every time I did, I'd end up back in the classroom. I couldn't escape. He kept saying 'The Hour of Death' has come."

"It was just a dream. It's imprisoned in the Triskele box. You're safe." Scott reassures Stiles.

"You sure? What if this all a dream? What if us defeating it was just another illusion?" Stiles uttered.

"It's gonna be okay." Scott smiled weakly at him.

Stiles smiles back as he reclined back in his seat. "I think this vacation came at the right time."

At that moment, Lydia Martin in all her strawberry blond haired glory walks over to the boys. She senses their distress and asks Stiles "Nightmare?"

"Yeah." Stiles simply said.

"Same one?" Lydia asked as she sat next to Stiles.

"Yep." Stiles again said frankly.

"You've had this nightmare before?" Scott asked his friend.

Stiles nods "I didn't want to worry you. You've had too much on your mind already-"

"Stiles, you know whatever is going on, I'll be there. No matter what." The dark haired Alpha werewolf told his friend.

Stiles grins a bit as Lydia smiles as well. "I think we're about to land." Lydia informed the boys. The three teens fasten their seat belts as Lydia takes Stiles' hand. Stiles lies back in his seat as the plane lands.

•••

The flight had arrived and it was sunset as Stiles, Scott and Lydia walk through the airport terminal after collecting their luggage. Stiles looks around the terminal for someone.

"She said she'd wait for us at baggage claim." Stiles said as she searched through the crowd.

"So, what's your cousin like?" Lydia asked.

"She's nice but the last time I saw her, I was ten. We've talked to each other through emails though." Stiles explained.

"Stiles!" A voice called out as the three teens turn to who called out the moniker. Standing a few feet away was Juliette Silverton. She had a big smile on her face as she walks over to the trio.

"Hey Jules." Stiles said as he hugs her.

Juliette looks up at him "Wow, you got tall."

"Yeah, it's called puberty. It tends to happen." Stiles snarked.

Juliette smirks "Still the same smart mouth." Stiles laughs as Juliette looks over at Scott and Lydia. He turns to his friends "Juliette, these my friends, Scott McCall and Lydia Martin. Guys, this is my cousin, Juliette Silverton."

"Nice to meet you." Scott said offering a handshake which Juliette shakes his hand. "You too. I've heard a lot about you." Juliette said to him. Scott looks over at Stiles with the look that read 'What did you tell her?' "You're Stiles' best friend. He's told me a few of the stories of your adventures in Beacon Hills."

"Yeah, Stiles likes to embellish on certain things." Scott said as he gives Stiles a murderous glance. Stiles shrugs his shoulders.

Juliette changes the subject as she turns to Lydia "And you're Lydia. I've heard a lot about you too."

"Like what?" Lydia asked.

"How you're the most beautiful and brilliant strawberry blond girl in the world." Juliette said "He's always talking about you." Lydia blushes and Stiles winces a bit. Juliette realizes that she made the situation awkward. "I said the wrong thing, didn't I?"

"Pretty much." Stiles said embarrassed.

"So, why don't I take you guys to my home and we can get to know each other better." Juliette said.

"Yeah, 'cause last thing I need is more public humiliation." Stiles said as the trio follows her out.

They pass by a musician plucking the strings on his guitar. Suddenly, Lydia stops dead in her tracks and walks over to the musician.

The musician looks up at her and asks "Can I play you something, Red?"

"Do that again." Lydia demanded.

The musician appears confused "Do what?"

"Pluck a string." She stated.

"Okay." The musician said, a bit uncomfortable as he complies. As he plucks the string, Lydia leans down and listens. A look of terror came upon her face.

"Lydia?" Lydia looks up and sees Stiles standing behind her. "What's wrong?"

"They're screaming." Lydia said softly.

"Dude, get your freaky girlfriend away from me." The musician told Stiles.

"They're screaming your name." Lydia tells the musician.

"And we're leaving. Really sorry about that." Stiles said as he pulls Lydia away.

The musician was freaked out before he goes back to playing his guitar.

•••

Now we're getting somewhere. Next chapter, the pack meets the Grimm

Hope you guys are liking it so far


	3. Chapter Three: Getting To Know You

Hi there to everybody! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I've got a lot of projects but I'll try to update more. I promise.

I worked really hard on making this entertaining and I pray I'm doing both fandoms justice. I want to make you guys proud but also please myself.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the characters I make up here. Nothing created by the talented people behind Teen Wolf and Grimm

That said, onward to Chapter Three!

••••

Juliette leads Stiles, Scott and Lydia into her and Nick's home. "Make yourselves at home." She said as she closes the door after the three enter.

"Nice place. Definitely has a woman's touch." Lydia said as she looks around.

"Um, thanks." Juliette said not know what else she could say.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Scott asked.

"No, my boyfriend and I live together." Juliette stated. "He's a detective for the Portland PD."

"Really?" Stiles said to her. "When do we get to meet your Romeo?"

Juliette smirks at her cousin "His name is Nick and you guys will hopefully get to meet him tonight. Unless work keeps him late."

"What department does he work at?" Stiles asked. "Nick works homicide." Juliette told them as she sees they are still holding their luggage. "You can put those in the guest room if you'd like. The guest room is upstairs."

•••

Juliette leads them into the guest room and the teens see there was only one bed.

"Well this a problem. There's three of us and one bed." Lydia said stating the obvious. "Now we are mature young adults and there's reason we can't- Dibs!"

"Dibs! Damn!" Stiles said but was too late to claim the bed. Lydia lies down on the bed like the victorious queen she was as the boys bring in the luggage in as well.

"Are there any other beds?" Scott asked.

"Actually no. We normally don't have this many guests staying over but one of you boys can sleep on the couch downstairs." Juliette stated.

"I call the couch." Scott replied.

"Dude, she's my cousin. I should at least get the couch." Stiles told his buddy. "I know how we can settle this. Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Seriously? We're not forth graders." Scott said slightly annoyed.

"Afraid you're gonna lose?" Stiles boasted.

Scott rolls his eyes. "All right. Fine." The boys begin a game. Stiles throws down 'Paper ' and Scott throws 'Scissors'

"Best two out of three." Stiles stated. They play again but this time they both throw down 'Scissors'.

"This is getting us nowhere. Why don't you take the couch, Stiles?" Scott relented. "You need a better night's sleep than I do."

Stiles grins. Scott was always looking out for him. "Thanks, man."

"Stiles, why don't you come downstairs and help me with dinner?" Juliette said.

Stiles looks at Juliette. "Sure thing but it's nothing too culinarily difficult, is it?"

"It's spaghetti." Juliette simply said.

"Then there's no way I can screw that up." Stiles said with a laugh.

"I'm coming too." Lydia said getting off the bed.

"Can you cook?" Juliette asked.

"Not really but I'll supervise." Lydia said as she followed Juliette.

"Scott, you coming?" Stiles asked as the women went downstairs. "Yeah, I just gotta call my mom and check in." Scott said as he pulls out his cellphone.

Stiles nods and goes downstairs.

Scott opens his phone and looks at his contacts and sees something that fills him with sadness.

Allison.

Scott still had Allison on his contacts. He stares at the contact information, including a photo of her. Whether by accident or out of habit, Scott had called her. Maybe he believed she would answer and everything was a terrible dream.

Scott scrolls down and sees at the bottom of the screen 'Delete Contact' in red. The color caused him to remember Allison's hands. The color her fingernails were painted. The color of the fresh blood on her hand as she clutched her mortal wound.

He stares the phone for quite some time as tears roll down his face.

•••

Stiles was standing next to Juliette helping her cook while Lydia sat on the dining room table.

Juliette watches as Stiles was straining the spaghetti noodles with a smile on her face.

Stiles looks over at his cousin and sees that she was smiling. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little surprised you know what you're doing." Juliette retorts.

"I used to watch my mom cook. Guess part of me managed to pay attention." Stiles replied which made her smile even more.

"So you're still suffering from ADHD?" She asked as she checks a sauce pan with homemade spaghetti sauce bubbling in the pan.

"I haven't heard of anyone finding a cure for it, so yeah." Stiles joked.

Juliette laughs at the snarky comment.

Lydia was looking through her phone aimlessly but is distracted by a sound. It appeared to sound like something heavy banging on metal This sound. It was getting louder.

•••

"Things are pretty quiet around here. Kind of peaceful." Scott was on the phone with his mother Melissa McCall.

"Considering the insanity of Beacon Hills, Portland is obviously peaceful by comparison." Melissa said with a laugh. "So, what's Stiles' cousin like?"

"You've never met her?" Scott asked. "No but Stiles' dad told me a few things." Melissa stated "I think he was trying to reassure me you would be all right. You are, aren't you?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Scott told his mom.

"I know. It's a mother's job to worry." Melissa said "Even if you are an Alpha werewolf, you're still my son."

Scott smiles as he hears another voice in the background. "Mom? Are you alone?"

"Uh, no." Melissa said worriedly. "Your dad's here."

Scott's demeanor changes from calm to agitated, causing his eyes to glow red. "You're talking to him? Why are you talking to him?"

"Scott, he's trying. He said he wants to try." Melissa said. "Why don't we talk about this when you get home."

Scott shakes he as the glow fades. "All right. Just don't do anything until I get back."

"I promise." His mom told him. "I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Scott waits for his mom to hang up as he sat at the edge of the bed, appearing forlorn and troubled.

•••

Juliette and Stiles are finishing cooking as Lydia was setting the table for five.

The front door opens as a voice called out "Juliette?"

"In the kitchen." Juliette answered back as the figure walks into the kitchen.

It was Nick Burkhardt and the ruggedly handsome man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes sees the two teenagers with his girlfriend.

"How was work?" Juliette asked as she walks over and kisses him on the cheek.

"A little boring. Considering my line of work, that's a good thing." Nick joked as he looks over at Stiles and Lydia.

Juliette sees this and makes the proper introductions. "Guys, this is my boyfriend Nick Burkhardt. Nick, this is my cousin Stiles Stilinski and his friend Lydia Martin. Remember that I'd told you Stiles was coming to visit and he was bringing friends."

"Oh right. Must've slipped my mind." Nick stated. "It's good to meet you. Juliette told me a lot about you."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Stiles stated.

"Don't worry, it wasn't too embarrassing." Juliette reassures him.

"Did you really throw up on Santa when you sat on his lap?" Nick asked Stiles. Stiles' eyes widen in horror as Lydia stifles her laugh.

Stiles glowers at Juliette "You told him that? You swore you'd never speak of that!"

"It slipped. I'm sorry." Juliette apologized as she tried not laugh.

"For the record, I had eaten a ton of candy canes before I got on that mall Santa's lap. Also, he smelled of menthol cigarettes and cheap booze which made that situation so much worse." Stiles responded quickly but he looks around and sees no ones buys it. "And I'm not helping my case, am I?"

"No." Nick, Juliette and Lydia said simultaneously.

"All right then." Stiles nods and just gives up.

Scott made his way down the stairs and heads towards the kitchen. Nick turns to see the other teenager enter the room.

"Oh, Nick, this is Stiles' best friend Scott McCall. Scott, this is my boyfriend Nick Burkhardt." Juliette replied.

Scott and Nick stared at each other. Seemed as if they were sizing each other up. The others three in the room notice this as the two snap out it.

"Uh, hey. It's nice to meet you." Scott said as he offered to a handshake.

Nick smiles and accepts the handshake "Same here."

•••

The musician from the airport terminal that Lydia had weirded out parks his pick up truck in a of residential street. He looked about nineteen and had long dirty blond hair that was covered by a burgundy beanie.

He pulls to a house where a young girl was waiting for him. She was seventeen on the cusp of womanhood with long black hair that had red highlights in and had piercing green eyes. She runs over to the truck, excited to see the musician. "What kept you?"

"Sorry, took me forever to get out of the airport parking lot." The musician said as the girl got of the vehicle. "You knew what you were getting when you starting dating a starving artist."

She plants a kiss on his lips. "You're lucky you're cute."

The musician smiles "Your parents are going to freak if they catch us."

"Which is why I waited until the went to bed before I snuck out." The girl said with a wicked grin.

The musician starts the truck and drives off with the girl.

From a distance a shadowy figure stands near a tree in the same street, watching the truck drive away. It places a monstrous fur covered hand on the tree and leaves a deep claw mark on it.

•••

Scott, Stiles and Lydia were having dinner with Nick and Juliette. Nick and Juliette sat on one side of the table while the three teenagers sat on the opposite side.

Nick and Scott stare each down. Something didn't feel right about the teen to Nick and Scott felt an uneasy feeling coming from Nick's eyes.

There a bit of awkward silence amongst the five until Juliette finally spoke up "So, how's school going?"

Scott, Stiles and Lydia look at each other and almost in unison say "Fine."

Nick smirks "Did the three of you rehearse that?"

"No, it's just the universal response for whenever an adult asks a teenager 'how's school?'" Stiles smartly joked.

"Well, Juliette wasn't kidding when she said you were bit of a smartalick." Nick stated.

"I prefer 'outspoken'." Stiles retorts as the five laugh at this.

"Tell me, what's Beacon Hills like?" Juliette asked.

The three teens share looks of unease. Where would they start? It's not like they could tell Juliette and Nick about their not so perfect supernatural beacon of a town.

"It's never boring." Lydia replied. "What about Portland? I'm sure a major city like this has to have it's fair share excitement."

Nick and Juliette looked concerned. Not like they could out right about tell them what really goes on.

"Well, it's never dull." Juliette answered with a nervous laugh. "So, you guys play any sports?"

"Uh yeah. We do." Scott said as he pointed to himself and Stiles.

"Football? Baseball?" Juliette asked

"Lacrosse." Stiles tells them.

"Lacrosse? I don't know much about it but I've heard that it's pretty violent." Nick commented.

"It is but we wear a lot protective gear so it's pretty safe." Stiles said.

"The new season is going to start up in the spring." Scott stated.

"I played baseball when I was in school but never had the urge to go pro." Nick stated.

"He does have a mean swing, though." Juliette said, making a sly comment about his status as a Grimm.

"I'll bet he does." Lydia said with a wicked grin on her lips. Nick looks over at her which causes her to blush.

Nick clear his throat "So... Stiles, can I ask you a question?"

"Um sure." Stiles said as he took a sip of water.

"Your last name's Stilinski and I'm assuming Stiles is just a nickname." Nick assessed.

"It is." Stiles replied.

"So, what's your real name?" Nick inquired.

Stiles coughs a bit as if the water appeared to have gone down the wrong pipe.

"Dude, you okay?" Scott asked as Stiles breathes deeply.

"Yeah. Except I almost choked to death." Stiles said then he looks over at Juliette "You never told him?"

"I figured it wasn't my place." Juliette stated.

"You told him the 'Stiles blew chunks on Santa' story but not what my real name is?" Stiles asked. He looks over at Nick "I don't really like using my real name."

"Why not? Is it that embarrassing?" Nick asked.

Stiles shook his head "No."

"Yes." Scott said with a grin.

Stiles glares at his friend and turns back to Nick. "My mom named me after my grandfather. A lot of people have a hard time pronouncing it."

"Let me try. I've had to try to read German, how hard could it be?" Nick said as the statement gets the teenagers' attention. "It was for a case I was working on."

Scott seems intrigued by this as Stiles sighs as he takes out a pen from his pocket and writes on his paper napkin. He finishes writing and hands the napkin with the writing face down to Nick.

Nick takes the napkin and reads the name. His eyes widen as he looks at the napkin then back at Stiles. "Whoa, you weren't kidding. Sure this isn't a misspelling?"

"Pretty sure." Stiles said.

Juliette playfully hits Nick in the shoulder as he smiles.

The sound Lydia had been hearing had earlier had become louder. Loud enough to become intolerable. She grabs the side of her head in pain.

"Lydia, are you all right?" Nick asked.

Lydia snapped out of it and realized Nick's voice had pulled her out her state. She looks around and sees the others staring at her with worry. Stiles and Scott knew what might be going on.

"May I be excused?" Lydia asked as she got up from the table and quickly made her way upstairs.

Scott and Stiles look at each other and they also get up from the table. "We'll go see if she's okay."

The two boys also went upstairs as well.

Nick and Juliette exchange looks of utter confusion.

"You did say you wanted to meet other members of my family." Juliette retorts getting up from the table.

Nick rolls his eyes but is distracted by something. He can hear the conversation going on upstairs.

•••

"Lydia, what is it? What's wrong?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"It's- I keep hearing this sound." Lydia explained.

"Is it the voices?" Stiles asked while Scott remained quiet. Last thing he wanted to do was agitate her by having two people questioning her.

"Remember how I heard the flies buzzing?" Lydia asked.

Scott decided it was time to speak up. "When William Barrow was hiding inside the school?"

Lydia nods "This sound is getting louder and I'm afraid something terrible is going to happen."

Stiles places his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out. We always do."

Lydia turns to the Alpha and nods to reassure the message was understood.

•••

In public pool in the city, the musician and his girlfriend were breaking into the area. The musician was boosting her over the fence.

"Sure we should be here?" The girlfriend asked as she made it over. "What if we get caught?"

"Fi, relax. We're not gonna get caught." The musician said as he climbs over the fence.

"I know, Tomas. I'm just scared. If we get arrested, my parents will never let me see you." Fi said.

Tomas grins as he goes over and kisses her passionately on the lip and pulls away "We'll just have to be extra careful."

Fi smiles as she takes off her dark pink top to reveal a black bikini top underneath. She kisses him then jumps into the pool.

As she swims to the center of the pool, Tomas chuckles "Think we're past the 'playing hard to get' aspect of our relationship."

Fi laughs "Nothing wrong with a little teasing. Now get in here. I'm cold."

"Well guess I'll have to warm you up, huh?" Tomas takes off his white T-shirt.

Fi's eyes widen in horror as she sees something come up behind Tomas. "Tomas? Tomas, behind you." She quivered out with terror etched in her voice. "Tomas!"

Before Tomas could turn around, a massive and monstrous fur covered fist went through his chest. Fi let out a bloodcurdling scream as the figure pulls his fist out of Tomas' chest cavity.

Fi jumps out of the water and goes to jump over the fence as Tomas' lifeless body splashes into the pool. Fi makes it over the fence and runs towards Tomas' truck.

The figure pulls Tomas' body out of the water and slashes his throat with it's long claws.

Fi jumps into the front seat of the truck. She realizes quick that the keys were in Tomas' pocket. "Damn it!" She thinks quick and begins to hotwire the truck.

All of a sudden, a loud banging is heard outside the door.

Fi yelps but frantically continues to get the truck started. The banging continues and the truck begins to rock back and forth.

Finally, Fi gets the truck started and begins to drive off like a bat out of hell. The massive figure proceeds to go after the truck.

•••

In the living of the house, Stiles was asleep on the couch while Scott lays on the floor in the sleeping bag.

The house was quiet and everyone was sound asleep.

Suddenly Stiles began to toss and turn as he began to have nightmare.

In his dream, Stiles was in his room back home but it was trashed. Everything that wasn't nailed down was scattered or destroyed.

Stiles notices a trail of blood leading to his closet which was open ajar. He walks over to the door, opens it and steps inside.

Stiles found himself in the woods where they found the Nemeton. He follows the trail of still fresh blood and was now standing in front of the Nemeton.

On top of the Nemeton, Stiles sees Juliette was placed on it. Her hands and feet were bound as a roped figure was standing over Juliette, holding a large Medieval battle axe.

Stiles rushes to save Juliette but roots of the tree grip on to his feet. He is unable to move as a figure stands beside him.

It's the Nogitsune.

As Stiles struggles to free himself, the Nogitsune gets in his face and spouts a riddle - "What has a neck but no head?"

Stiles looks over as the figure removes his hood and Stiles is horrified at who it was - it was Nick Burkhardt who looks uncharacteristically and maniacally gleeful as he swings the axe downward to decapitate Juliette.

Stiles wakes up screaming which causes Scott to awaken in a start.

"Stiles!" Scott goes over to his friend to calm him down.

Juliette rushes downstairs while Nick follows her down. "What happened?"

"He had a nightmare." Scott said as Stiles tried catching his breath.

"De-De-" Stiles choked.

"Breathe, Stiles. Just breathe." Scott said as Juliette walks over to him and kneels down next to him.

The word Stiles choked out made Nick's blood run cold. "De-Dēcapitāre!"

Scott raised an eyebrow. When did Stiles learn Latin? Scott thought to himself. Did Lydia teach him?

"What did you say?" Juliette asked.

Stiles stares at them with a confused look on his face "Say what?"

"I'll go check on Lydia. See if she's okay." Nick said as he made his way upstairs.

"Stiles, are you all right?" Scott asked his weary best friend.

"I-I'm fine. Just another nightmare." Stiles uttered.

"Another?" Juliette asked.

Stiles looks at Juliette who's expression was twinged with worry "I've been have nightmares since-"

"Since our friends died." Scott interrupted so Stiles didn't have to lie to his cousin. "They were killed in front of us."

Stiles sadly looks down. Remembering their fallen friends but also distracting himself from his vivid night terror.

"Oh, I had no idea." Juliette said sullenly as Nick runs downstairs.

"She's not there!" Nick stated with panic.

"What do you mean?" Juliette asked.

"Lydia isn't in her bed." Nick told them.

Scott and Stiles stare each other. They knew what this meant. The boys sprang to their feet and ran upstairs as Nick and Juliette follow.

•••

Scott and Stiles open the door to the guest room and find the slept in however empty bed. They enter the room and see her coat is gone while Juliette and Nick observe the scene.

"No. No, not again." Stiles mumbled.

"She couldn't have gone far. We'll find her." Scott told Stiles.

"Again?" Nick spoke up and the two teenage boys turn to face him. "This has happened before?"

Scott and Stiles again exchange looks as Stiles explains things "Lydia has this... condition where her mind goes into a sort of a fugue state. Sometimes Lydia wanders off and doesn't even realize she's gone or why she's there."

"Like sleepwalking?" Juliette asked.

"Yes and no. It's a little harder to explain and, to be frank, what I just told you is only the half of it." Stiles said "But now isn't the time for explanations. We should be out there looking for her."

"Maybe we should call the police to find her." Juliette suggested.

"No disrespect to the Portland PD but they aren't equipped to handling this." Stiles told them as he and Scott grab their jackets.

"None taken." Nick replied as the boys made their way out.

Nick and Juliette follow them down the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Juliette inquired.

"We're going to find Lydia." Stiles told her.

"But you two don't know your way around Portland." Juliette stated. "What if you guys get lost?"

"It's okay. We've done this before." Scott said and the boys leave.

Juliette anxiously looks over at Nick.

"Don't worry. I'll go with them and make sure they don't get hurt." Nick tells her.

Nick goes upstairs and grabs a hooded zip up sweatshirt and a flashlight. He goes back down the stairs where Juliette stood worried.

"Should I call 911?" Juliette asked. "Maybe I should go with you."

"No. You have to stay in case Lydia comes back." Nick said as he plants a quick kiss her on the lips. "I'll call you if I find her."

"Be careful." Juliette calmly ordered as Nick exits the house.

•••

Lydia walks down a residential street the musician picked up his girlfriend. She passes by a tree and sees a huge claw mark on it.

She touches the tree but hears a voice whisper 'Help. Please find me' as the metallic banging sound grew louder. She continues to walk down the street.

•••

Scott was running through the street at superhuman speed as he stops to sniff the air.

After a minute, Stiles manages to reach his friend. His heart was pounding and his lungs were on fire as he had tried to keep up with his werewolf best friend.

"I... Told you... To... Wait." Stiles wheezed.

"You don't have to try to keep up with me. If I had a lock on her scent, I would've waited for you." Scott said.

"Thanks but I can keep up." Stiles said to Scott. "You got anything?"

"Yeah but her scent is weak. Lydia was here but she's long gone." Scott said as he whiffs the air. "I got something."

"Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"No. It's male." Scott said as his eyes furrow. "It's Nick."

"It can't be. It took me awhile to catch up to you." Stiles said. "There's no way-"

Suddenly Nick stood beside them which startles Stiles but Scott barely flinched.

"You guys okay?" Nick asked as Stiles regains his composure.

"I don't know. Ask me again when my heart starts beating." Stiles replied in a sarcastic manner.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Scott asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Nick stated.

Scott becomes distracted as he sniffed the air again. "Got it."

Nick raises an eyebrow as thoughts swirl through his mind. What was this kid doing? Was he checking for a scent? Was he Wesen? A blutbad perhaps?

All of a sudden, Scott takes off like a shot in the direction of the scent.

This catches Nick off guard. "How did he-"

"No time for questions, Detective. We gotta catch up before we lose him." Stiles said as he ran after Scott.

As Stiles tries catching up to Scott, Nick seemed to have no problem keeping up with the teen werewolf. Stiles looks taken aback by Nick's uncanny speed as he continue to chase them.

•••

Lydia found herself at the fenced gate of the public pool where Tomas and Fi were having their romantic rendezvous turned tragic. The door to the fence had been ripped open.

She slowly walks towards the pool and notices a large amount of blood in the pool. "Oh. Please, no." Lydia whispered as she sees a trail of blood leading out of the pool.

Lydia follows the trail with her eyes and finds something that causes her to let out a shrill and piercing Banshee scream.

•••

Scott was running at full speed towards Lydia's scent until the scream brings him to his knees. He holds his ears in pain to block out the sound.

•••

Nick had also fallen to his knees, holding his ears. The scream was ringing in his ears. He didn't know what this was. He didn't if this was Lydia and if it was, he didn't know how she was doing this. Or why her scream was so earsplittingly loud.

Stiles stops and hears the scream but it isn't as thrown back by it because he didn't have superhuman hearing. He finds Nick on his knees, grabbing his ears. The scream fades and stops all together.

"Nick? Nick, are you okay?" Stiles asked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Nick looks up at Stiles "W-what was that?" He asked.

Stiles decided not to answer the question as he helped Nick up. "I think I know where Lydia is. Come on." Stiles made his way to where the scream came from as a disoriented Nick followed him.

•••

Juliette stood in the kitchen, waiting for any word from Nick. Suddenly there was a loud pounding her door. The muffled screams and cries of a girl saying "Help me! It wants to kill me!"

Juliette rushed towards the door, she assumed it was Lydia and opens the door. She instead finds Fi standing at the door, frantic and terrified.

Fi runs inside past Juliette "Close the door! It's still coming!"

Juliette was unsure what to do. She wasn't sure if this girl was some lunatic. It wasn't until she sees a monstrous figure standing the shows. Her eyes widen in horror as it's red eyes gleam.

"It's here. CLOSE THE DOOR!" Fi yelled.

Juliette relented as the creature strides towards the house.

The creature slams at the door to push it open and nearly gives but Fi screams again in terror. "GO AWAY!"

The creature stops and Fi collapses to her knees from exhaustion.

Juliette slowly made her way over to the girl and she comforts her. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Fi stares at her, not sure what to say.

•••

Scott reached the pool and found Lydia standing next to the fence.

"Lydia?" He said and Lydia turns to see Scott. "What happened?"

Lydia motions with her head at what caused her to scream.

A body. A dead body. Tomas' dead body.

"I-I tried. I-I tried to warn him." She muttered.

Scott stood next to her and held her hand in a comforting manner.

At that moment, Stiles and Nick reach the area. They find Scott trying to comfort Lydia.

"Scott, what-" before Stiles could finish his sentence, he also sees the dead body.

It was slashed up and covered in blood. It had slash marks in his neck.

Nick stares at the body then he looks the teens. "I need to call this in. This is a crime scene."

Scott and Stiles nod in agreement as Nick pulls out his phone.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stiles asked his best friend. "What this looks like?"

"Yeah." Scott said softly. "Werewolf."

The teens stare at the body with paralyzed fear.

This wasn't going to end well.

••••

Another chapter down. Hope you guys liked it.

Reviews are much appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Next chapter - worlds collide even further.


End file.
